1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polymer emulsion capable of becoming water swellable and a water swellable polymer which are usable in the processing of paints, papers, textiles and other products requiring water retentivity and hydrophilic property and also in such fields as adhesives, cement additives, industrial materials, materials for civil engineering and building construction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Owing to their water retentivity, water swellable polymers have high utility in a wide range of industrial fields.
Such water swellable polymers are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Pat. Application Nos. 61(1986)- 236249 and 62(1987)-64035.
The water swellable polymer disclosed in the first-mentioned application is of the nonionk/anionic type while that disclosed in the latter is of the cationic type. Both are water-in-oil emulsions.